1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift operating device, which includes shift operating levers that move about non-parallel, non-perpendicular pivot axes to actuate a bicycle transmission.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Specifically, the bicycle shifting mechanisms or shift operating devices have been extensively redesigned.
The bicycle shifting mechanisms are parts of the bicycle transmission. The bicycle transmission typically includes front and rear shifting mechanisms designed to operate front and rear derailleurs to move the front and rear derailleurs laterally over a plurality of front and rear sprockets, respectively. The front and rear sprockets are usually coupled to the front crank and the rear wheel, respectively, such that the pedaling force from the rider is transferred to the rear wheel via the chain. Depending on the position of the chain on the front and rear sprockets, a variety of gear ratios can be provided.
In the past, shifting mechanisms or devices have been utilized that include one or more levers that are pivoted in order to wind and unwind an inner wire of a control cable. Alternatively, rotating hand grips have also been utilized to wind and unwind the inner wire of the control cable. Two shifting mechanisms are typically provided on multi-speed bicycles. Typically, one shifting mechanism is a front shifting mechanism, while the other shifting mechanism is a rear shifting mechanism. Each shifting mechanism usually has one shift cable coupled thereto that includes an inner wire. The wires of the front and rear shifting mechanisms are coupled to the front and rear derailleurs to shift the chain over the various front and rear sprockets, respectively. While these prior shifting devices work well, some riders need a more comfortable and ergonomic shifting device especially with respect to movement of the shift levers.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle shift operating device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.